Some room dividers are comprised of a series of semi-flexible curtains that are suspended from an overhead structure and are interconnected along their vertical edges by hook-and-loop fasteners. Such room divider assemblies provide a relatively quick, easy, and affordable way for separating interior spaces having different environmental requirements or for isolating spaces from dust, paint overspray, odors, and/or other airborne contaminants.
Insulation may be added to the curtains of the room dividers to reduce heat migration within a building and help maintain a desired air temperature and/or humidity within designated areas. Such areas are often used for storing refrigerated or frozen foods and/or other perishable goods.
Some room dividers are made of curtains having special qualities for certain purposes. For example, some curtains have acoustic insulation for noise absorption, impenetrable strength for security, and/or flame resistance for limiting the spread of smoke and fire.